BARRIERS
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: ONESHOT. Mungkin, itu peringatan pertama. Kenapa aku pertama kali mengenalmu sebagai guru alih-alih sebagai senior. Mungkin sejak awal, takdir sudah memperingatkan kita, bahwa kita ada bukan untuk bersama. Chara Death. First fanfic for this fandom.


**BARRIERS**

**SHINJU Ageha**

Mungkin, itu peringatan pertama. Kenapa aku pertama kali mengenalmu sebagai guru alih-alih sebagai senior. Mungkin sejak awal, takdir sudah memperingatkan kita, bahwa kita ada bukan untuk bersama.

**Warning :**Shounen-ai. Semi-AU, mungkin. Chara death. Mungkin agak OOC, berkaitan dengan minimnya pengetahuan tentang fandom ini. Judul nggak nyambung dengan cerita. Alur, plot, dan topik yang nggak konsisten. Berhubung saya pengontrak baru disini, jadi tolong maklum untuk tidak memberi flame. Yang alergi, silahkan jaga jarak. Bagi yang masih di tempat, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

_Magnet harus beda kutub baru bisa menyatu_

_Hukum alam ini, apakah berlaku juga untuk manusia…?_

..

..

* * *

><p>Tersebutlah desa kecil yang indah. Yang dipagari oleh pegunungan biru berpuncak salju. Yang dihiasi flora aneka jenis tak membuat mata jenuh. Yang tak pernah absen diapeli paduan suara burung-burung merdu. Yang dimana matahari dan awan hujan bergantian bergilir dengan harmonis. Yang dilewati aliran sungai jernih dimana ikan-ikan menari. Yang kecil dan sederhana namun menyimpan daya tarik tersendiri, tak heran banyak memikat hati banyak saudagar di luar sana. Yang disebut-sebut sebagai jalan pintas menuju surga oleh pada pendatang.<p>

Tersebutlah desa kecil yang indah. Yang menjadi tanah kelahiran seorang pemuda –sungguh masih muda- anak kepala desa.

Ciel namanya. Usia masih di bawah sepuluh tahun, perangainya sungguh ceria. Melimpah kasih sayang dan kemewahan orang tua. Tak peduli kedudukannya sebagai putra tunggal sang kepala desa sekaligus saudagar kaya yang dihormati semua orang, ia tak pernah ketinggalan waktu pagi dan sore untuk bermain keluar bersama teman-teman sebayanya, yang walaupun hanya anak penggarap ladang. Sungguh ia bagaikan wakil dari sang langit biru yang turun langsung ke dunia. Para penduduk menyukainya. Para pendatang yang melihatnya, selalu melirik dan segera mencari orang pribumi terdekat untuk bertanya, 'malaikat dari surgakah ia…?'.

Waktu mengalir, meninggalkan goresan ukiran indah di tiap sudut yang dilewatinya dalam desa itu. Membekas sebuah kenangan manis dalam hati dan ingatan. Simfoni harmonis sang malaikat terus mengiringi, melatar belakangi segala kegiatan penuh tawa bahagia desa tersebut. Terus… dan terus…

Ya.

Itu… cerita sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

"_Sudah tidak perlu lagi."_

"_Eh…?"_

"_Kubilang, kau sudah tidak perlu lagi datang ke desa ini!"_

"_Anda bicara apa? Saya masih ada janji dengan…"_

"…_Makanya sudah kubilang kau tidak ada urusan lagi di desa ini!"_

..

..

* * *

><p>Ruangan kecil berbentuk segi empat. Berisi perabotan-perabotan warisan, yang biarpun standar –hanya berupa sofa panjang, meja kaca bundar, dan vas-vas antik- namun cukup untuk dibilang mewah dilihat dari tekstur ukiran rumit dan bahan dasarnya.<p>

Ruang tamu di rumah kepala desa ini adalah titik awal pertemuan mereka.

"Ciel! Ciel, ayo kemari! Tinggalkan dulu kelinci-kelinci itu dan sambut guru barumu!"

Suara ibunya terdengar dari kejauhan, berbaur pula dengan suara ayahnya yang hanya memanggil namanya sekali. Pemuda 17 tahun berambut kelabu dengan iris biru itu pun mendongak, memberi belaian lembut singkat pada dua sosok berbulu yang bergelung manja di lantai rumahnya, sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju asal suara ayah ibunya.

Awalnya Ciel sedikit tidak suka dengan pilihan ayah ibunya. Mengiriminya guru privat dari kota untuk mempermudah jalannya melanjutkan sekolah di kota. Karena memang mustahil dirinya bisa diterima di universitas pilihannya hanya dengan berbekal ijazah dari sekolahnya di pinggir kota. Sepandai apapun dia, ia tetap hanya anak pedagang sukses biasa yang tinggal di desa.

"Ibu memanggil saya?" Memastikan bahwa suara langkahnya tidak mengganggu tamu, Ciel memperlambat langkahnya ketika jaraknya dengan ruang tamu menipis.

Sosok pertama yang ia lihat di ruang tamu, tiga orang. Dua pastilah orangtuanya, tampak sedang bercakap-cakap dengan senyum lebar bersama seorang lainnya. Bertubuh tinggi dengan mantel hitam yang terlihat mahal. Tak ketinggalan rambut hitam yang sama kelamnya dengan mantel mahal itu.

"Ah, Ciel." Rachel –ibu Ciel- menoleh ketika mendengar langkah putra tunggalnya mendekat. "Kenalkan, dia-"

Pemuda bermantel hitam itu pun berdiri. Baru kemudian Ciel sadari ketika pemuda itu menjulang, tingginya jauh melebihinya. Yang namanya orang kota memang sudah kodratnya lebih tinggi dari orang desa, kah?

"-Guru privatmu, Ciel. Ayo, beri salam."

Sang pemuda bermantel mengangkat kepalanya. Di antara helai hitam rambut, Ciel merasakan dirinya mematung ketika iris biru langitnya bertemu dengan bijih merah darah yang menyala dengan indahnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Membuat Ciel merasakan desiran lembut di dadanya, bahkan lebih lembut dibanding ketika ia merasakan dua kelinci piaraannya bergelut di kakinya minta dimanja.

"Nama saya-"

_Hei, apakah ini yang para pujangga itu sebut sebagai…_

"-Sebastian Michaelis."

_…cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

* * *

><p>..<p>

_Betapa ia tidak tahu bahwa tak ada benang merah menghubungkan kelingking mereka_

..

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan mereka saling mengenal, Ciel sedikit terkejut ketika ia sudah lebih mendalami pribadi guru privatnya itu.<p>

Sebastian Michaelis, sama sekali ia tidak menyangka –jika dilihat dari tinggi tubuhnya dan wajahnya yang terlihat dewasa- kalau ia ternyata hanya selisih beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Usianya baru memasuki awal kepala dua. Dan ia pun masih menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa. Pertanda bahwa jarak antara dirinya dan guru privatnya tidaklah begitu jauh. Ya, sungguh. Sama sekali tidak jauh. Terlebih ketika ia mengetahui asal soli pemuda tersebut...

"Jadi kau juga… berasal dari…"

"Yep. Aku juga lahir di desa ini." Jawab Sebastian dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Waktu itu ibuku menikah lagi dengan seorang saudagar kaya di kota. Jadilah kami pindah ke sana dan menetap. Tapi tiap tahun aku pulang kampung, kok. Harusnya setidaknya kau mengenali wajahku, kan?"

"Ah, itu…" Ciel sekilas menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "…aku sering mengurung diri di kamar, untuk belajar. Karena aku agak sedikit terkejut dengan kurikulum di sekolahku sekarang, sangat berbeda dengan sekolah dasar di desa ini. Apalagi, disini tidak ada sarana yang menunjang."

Sebastian membalas penuturan muridnya dengan mengangguk mengerti. Sedikit banyaknya menjelaskan kenapa ia jadi satu-satunya anak di desa ini yang berkulit putih pucat.

"Kau sudah hidup di sini sejak kau lahir, sudah berapa jauh kau jelajahi desa kelahiranmu ini?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

Sekilas Ciel tampak berpikir. "Aku merasa aku sudah menjelajahi setiap sudut di desa ini, waktu aku kecil." Jawab Ciel. "Tapi kalau ditanya sekarang, ya… Jangan harap aku ingat, deh."

Rengutan tipis yang muncul di wajah Ciel tak urung melepaskan tawa kecil dari bibir Sebastian.

"Kamu tahu kalau di seberang hutan ek di perbatasan timur sana, ada padang bunga?" tanya Sebastian. Penuturan singkat yang membuat iris biru langit Ciel membelalak, seketika membuatnya menatap guru privatnya dengan penuh ketertarikan. Menatap langsung wajah muridnya, Sebastian melanjutkan. "Terus, di dalam hutan di kaki gunung di barat daya, ada air terjun. Kau tahu? Kau tahu kalau di puncak gunung sebelah utara ada padang bunga edelweis? Kau tahu kalau di gunung itu juga ada mata air panas? Kau tahu kalau banyak kelinci dan kijang hidup di hutan perbatasan sebelah tenggara?"

Ciel bahkan tidak sadar seulas senyum sudah terkembang di wajahnya. Membuatnya mengabaikan pensilnya dan kertas bertuliskan soal-soal rumit yang bertumpuk di meja. Membuatnya persis anak kecil yang hendak diceritakan dongeng bahagia oleh orang tuanya sebagai pengantar tidur.

"Tak kusangka kau tahu lebih banyak tentang desa ini daripada aku yang selalu tinggal di sini sejak lahir." Kata Ciel.

Yang tidak Ciel sangka adalah sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menyentuh tangannya. Membuatnya merasakan kehangatan yang lebih hangat dan lebih lembut dari pada cahaya matahari di musim panas di tengah udara awal musim semi yang dingin ini. Terlebih ketika matanya kembali bertemu dengan iris merah darah itu, yang seakan menyebarkan hawa hangat dari kobaran api lembut perapian di musim dingin. Mencairkan es yang bersarang dalam iris birunya.

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk pergi keluar, Ciel?" kata Sebastian. "Dunia tidak hanya seluas pekarangan rumahmu. Atau petak kecil kamarmu. Apalagi foto-foto dalam buku pelajaranmu."

Sebastian Michaelis.

Adalah orang pertama yang membuka kembali teralis tersebut, mengulurkan tangannya dan menariknya keluar ke dalam kehangatan sinar matahari.

* * *

><p>..<p>

_Betapa ia tidak tahu sinar matahari juga bisa menyengat dan membakar kulit_

..

* * *

><p>Vincent awalnya sedikit bertanya-tanya melihat perangai putra tunggalnya yang mendadak tampak lebih ceria. Biasanya, kerjaan anak itu sehari-hari setelah pulang sekolah hanya satu : mengurung diri di kamar dan tenggelam dalam tumpukan lembaran buku-buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Untuk makan dan mandi pun harus diingatkan.<p>

"Ciel, akhir-akhir ini kamu…" terlebih lagi, Vincent menyadari perbedaan yang lebih mencolok, terutama pada penampilan fisik. "…agak hitam, ya?"

Ia tahu dirinya harus bersyukur karena anaknya tidak jadi memingit diri sendiri dalam kamar dan malah sering main ke luar akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun isi tas yang ditentengnya tetap tidak jauh-jauh dari buku pelajaran.

"Ah, iya." Kata Ciel seraya mengenakan sepatunya, baru saja hendak bersiap untuk pergi keluar. Tampaknya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan ayahnya yang sedikit mempertanyakan warna kulitnya yang terbakar sinar matahari. Toh, siapa juga yang mau punya kulit putih pucat seperti orang sakit? "Sebastian bilang, belajarku lebih efektif kalau dilakukan di luar. Kami sekalian jalan-jalan."

Vincent mencuri pandang sesaat pada istrinya, yang tampaknya juga tersenyum senang. "Hm. Baguslah." Jawab Vincent.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut, sayang." Kata Rachel. "Kau bisa mengajak Sebastian untuk makan malam di sini bersama kita. Ibu sudah memasak banyak."

"Oh, dia pasti akan senang sekali." Kata Ciel seraya beranjak menuju ambang pintu. "Kalau dia tidak berhalangan, akan kuajak dia. Dia harus tahu kalau masakan ibu lebih enak daripada makanan di kantin universitasnya."

Rachel tertawa singkat seraya merapatkan diri ketika tangan Vincent merangkul bahunya. "Ibu harap juga begitu." Katanya. "Hati-hati di jalan, sayang."

Ciel pun mengangguk singkat sebelum melangkah keluar rumahnya. Diiringi tatapan dan senyum bahagia kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalau Ciel bisa diterima di universitas itu dengan cemerlang," kata Vincent. "_Orang itu_ pasti akan lebih menyukainya. Betul begitu bukan?"

Rachel mengangguk. "_Dia_ akan tanpa ragu menerima Ciel, pasti."

* * *

><p>..<p>

_Betapa mereka tidak tahu perasaan itu akan membuat mereka menyesal di ujung jalan_

..

* * *

><p>Suara deru air terdengar dari kejauhan. Di dekat, telinga terfokus pada suara gemericiknya yang tenang diiringi kicau burung-burung di atas kanopi hutan. Udara yang jauh lebih segar walau agak lembab di dalam hutan yang rindang itu. Terlebih jika mereka memilih tempat di dekat curahan air terjuh.<p>

"Bagus sekali, Ciel. Kau sudah bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ujian masuk yang sulit." Kata Sebastian. Penanya bergerak menggoreskan catatan nilai di atas lembar kerja muridnya. "Kurasa ujian masuk universitas tahun depan tidak akan jadi masalah buatmu."

Ciel tersenyum senang seraya ikut mengangguk puas. "Jadi, menurutmu bukan masalah jika aku masuk ke universitas yang sama denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?" kata Sebastian. "Setidaknya, aku jadi tidak perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang."

Ciel tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari ada kata-kata yang dirasanya agak ganjil dalam ucapan Sebastian baru saja.

"Selamat… tinggal?" tanya Ciel, alisnya bertautan dalam ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. "Kok… tiba-tiba kamu membahas masalah selamat tinggal?"

Sebastian sendiri tampaknya pun baru sadar kalau dirinya telah salah memilih kata-kata, terlihat dalam iris rubinya yang membulat dalam ekspresi tidak menyangka. "Ah, benar juga. Aku belum memberi tahumu, ya?"

"Mungkin, hari ini akan jadi hari terakhir aku menjadi guru privatmu."

Entah ini perasaannya saja atau apa, Ciel merasa angin tiba-tiba berhembus lebih kencang menerpa punggungnya. Seakan berusaha menghiburnya. Atau mungkinkah ini hanya pengaruh dari sinkronisasi batin dan ingatannya, yang seketika membuatnya memutar ulang memori sejak pertama kali ia bertemu Sebastian, dan membuat hatinya seakan berdengung tanda tidak rela.

Benar. Sudah delapan bulan. Tak terasa begitu cepat.

"Aku harus mulai kuliah lagi mulai bulan depan." Kata Sebastian. "Sekarang pun, aku bisa bebas pulang pergi ke desa ini karena aku menumpang sementara di rumah bibiku di dekat perbatasan. Setelah itu aku harus kembali lagi ke rumah orangtuaku di kota. Mustahil bisa bolak balik ke desa ini."

Sungguh Ciel kehilangan kata-kata. Hanya bisa menunduk masih dengan ekspresi terkejut. "…oh." Hanya itu jawaban dari mulutnya.

"Ciel." Tentu reaksi ini sudah masuk dalam daftar perkiraan Sebastian. Bodohnya memang dia tidak menyiapkan sepatah katapun untuk menghibur sang anak didik-

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menungguku."

-yang mungkin akan menangis… Tunggu dulu. _Apa?_

"Ciel?" Sorot di rubi itu berganti menjadi tanda tanya. Sedikit tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Entah karena suara air terjun yang agak berisik atau karena memang reaksi itu sama sekali tidak ia perkirakan. Mungkin perasaannya saja, ketika Sebastian melihat Ciel mengerjapkan matanya kuat-kuat seperti menahan air mata. "Maksudmu?"

Ciel menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya menatap guru privatnya lurus mata ke mata.

"Ya. Tunggu aku. Aku pasti akan masuk ke universitas yang sama denganmu."

_-klik._

Mungkin ini juga cuma perasaannya atau entah apa. Atau Sebastian baru saja mendengar sesuatu seperti pelatuk yang ditarik di dalam kepalanya? Yang langsung membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya seakan merayap dengan lembut. Yang membuat jantungnya menggempur habis rongga dadanya. Yang seketika membuat bola matanya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pemuda tersebut, fokus pada iris biru yang kini tampak berkilauan entah karena pantulan lensa yang berkaca-kaca atau memang karena bahagia.

"Ya? Tunggu aku di kota sana, Sebastian."

Setelah itu, semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Yang berputar dalam kepala Sebastian hanyalah rekaman singkat ekspresi wajah Ciel yang sudah ia kenal baik selama delapan bulan terakhir ini. Yang selalu sukses membuatnya tidak bisa berkedip. Yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya menahan napas. Yang membuatnya tersadar baru-baru ini, tantangan berat untuk seorang guru adalah pantang jatuh cinta pada murid sendiri.

Tapi apa daya kalau misalnya ada panah cupid yang entah nyasar dari mana… dan tidak sengaja menembus jantungnya. Atau ia harus yakin itu bukan suatu kesalahan?

Pokoknya begitu tersadar kembali, bibirnya sudah bertemu dengan bibir muridnya.

Dan jika dilihat dari iris biru Ciel yang membulat sempurna dalam keterkejutan, sepertinya memang Sebastian yang ambil tindakan duluan.

_Efek samping kelamaan dikejar-kejar Grell, juniornya yang sudah lama naksir padanya. Habis, dia juga suka main nyosor sih. _Begitulah analisis asal dalam kepala Sebastian, asal memfitnah orang.

Tak buang waktu sebelum semuanya berlanjut ke arah yang lebih beresiko, Sebastian segera menarik dirinya. Dengan perlahan agar tidak ikut menyentakkan Ciel ke belakang. Kontak singkat yang cukup untuk mengirimkan getaran aneh nyaris ke setiap saraf dan kapiler di tubuhnya.

"…ah." Ketika berkata-kata, Sebastian baru tahu kalau dirinya sedari tadi menahan napas. "Ma-maaf Ciel, aku… yang barusan itu… Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, hanya saja aku… kau…"

Mungkin rona merah di wajah Ciel itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa lidahnya kehilangan kemampuan bersilatnya sekarang. Sebastian pun memutuskan untuk diam, tahu bahwa muridnya tak akan mendengarkan apapun alasannya untuk saat ini. Entah ia akan mendapat respon yang baik darinya atau tidak.

"Aku…"

Suara Ciel berbisik pelan. Begitu lembut, namun tetap mampu membelah di antara deru suara air terjun. Membuat Sebastian kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya.

"Aku akan... belajar lebih giat lagi." Kata Ciel. "Dan aku akan… menjadi orang yang pantas untuk berada di sisimu."

Hatinya tahu ia sudah mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi logika masih membuatnya bertanya-tanya. "Ciel…?" Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya tak akan berakhir hanya dengan sekedar berharap, Sebastian mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Ke-ketika aku sudah merasa pantas berada di sisimu…" lanjut Ciel terbata-bata. "…a-aku akan… akan… me-mengatakannya padamu!"

Iris rubi Sebastian masih sedikit terbelalak. Walau perlahan sorot itu melembut disertai dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Tak urung tangannya pun terulur dan menyentuh lembut tangan Ciel, memberikan remasan lembut di sana. Erat, namun tetap dalam intensitas yang tidak menyakitkan.

_Ah, Ciel. Apa yang membuatmu merasa dirimu belum pantas sekarang? Kau selalu tampak sempurna di matanya!_

"Baiklah." Memutuskan dirinya tak akan memudarkan semangat juang anak didiknya, Sebastian tersenyum lembut, yang segera disambut dengan rona merah menyebar di permukaan epidermis mulus Ciel. Tak lupa senyum malu yang ikut terkembang sepersekian detik kemudian.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu, Ciel."

Peristiwa pertemuan bibir itu kembali terulang, hanya saja yang berinisiatif kali ini sudah berbalik.

* * *

><p>..<p>

_Betapa mereka tidak tahu kalau waktu terkadang tidak mengenal kata toleransi_

..

* * *

><p><em>Ibuku selalu bilang<em>

_Dunia tidak pernah sekejam yang kita kira_

_Tapi kini pun aku berpandangan bahwa_

_Dunia juga tidak pernah sebaik yang kita kira_

_Awalnya kukira semua akan baik-baik saja_

_Aku merasa tak ada halangan_

_Tapi memang semua pemisah itu mungkin adalah pertanda_

_Ayahku bilang tidak boleh guru dan murid menjalin asmara_

_Mungkin, itu peringatan pertama_

_Kenapa aku pertama kali mengenalmu sebagai guru alih-alih senior_

_Kenapa kau harus tinggal terpisah_

_Aku di pedalaman dan kau di luar sana_

_Mungkin memang sejak awal_

_Takdir sudah mengatakan bahwa kita bukan ada untuk bersama_

..

..

..

..

* * *

><p>Yang pertama kali dilihatnya bukanlah senyum bahagia. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya bukanlah kelabu dari helai rambutnya maupun biru langit dari iris matanya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya bukanlah suasana kehangatan keluarga. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya bukanlah rumah yang setahun lalu ia singgahi.<p>

Tangis. Air mata yang mengalir dari kungkungan sorot kebencian. Warna hitam pakaian tanda duka. Seorang pria yang menangis tanpa henti. Sepi dan mencekam menyelimuti rumah tersebut.

Vincent langsung menarik Sebastian masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil di pojokan rumah tersebut, yang sepertinya tahun lalu Sebastian kenal adalah kamar Ciel. Hanya saja kali ini, kamar itu terlihat lebih luas dan rapi. Dalam pengertian tak ada perabotan sama sekali.

Kabar singkat dari Vincent, seketika membuat jantung Sebastian serasa ditikam entah berapa buah belati, membuang serpihan-serpihan hatinya yang hancur tak berarti ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar dan tepi.

"Kau melihat nama Ciel? Dia berhasil diterima di universitas yang sama denganmu, bukan?" Vincent memulai kembali pembicaraan yang sempat terputus. Tak menuai jawaban apapun dari Sebastian yang masih duduk bersimpuh mematung di lantai kamar.

"Mungkin tak ada artinya aku berkata begini sekarang. Sungguh, kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, aku tak akan pernah memintamu mnejadi guru privat anakku. Aku tak akan pernah mengizinkan kalian pergi keluar berdua. Aku tak akan memperbolehkan anakku jatuh cinta pada pemuda sepertimu!" Sebastian yakin ia mendengar suara Vincent bergetar dalam makiannya. Ia pun tetap diam, membiarkan Vincent memaki dan menyalahkan dirinya hingga puas.

"Jauh sebelum bertemu dirimu, atasanku Tuan Trancy, saudagar kaya raya, sudah memintaku untuk menikahkan putra tunggalnya dengan anakku." Kata Vincent. "Aku sebagai bawahan tentu tak menolak. Kalau aku dipecat karena membantah, bagaimana aku bisa menghidupi istri dan anakku? Tapi tentu aku tetap meminta persetujuan dari anakku. Waktu kuceritakan padanya pun, ia asal menerima begitu saja dengan alasan tidak ingin menyusahkan orang tua."

Iris rubi Sebastian menerawang ke seluruh sudut rumah itu. Namun alih-alih ruangan kosong berdebu, yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Ciel yang sedang duduk manis di sudut ruangan, membaca buku dengan tekunnya. Sambil tersenyum riang ketika wajahnya terangkat dan bertemu dengan matanya.

Ah, inikah yang namanya memori?

"Aku rasa aku tak bisa menyalahkan putraku jika ia sudah lupa akan persetujuannya hari itu. Sehari setelah ia diterima di universitas pilihannya dengan nilai cemerlang, keluarga Trancy langsung mengundangnya ke rumah mereka. Untuk pesta singkat yang kemudian diakhiri dengan acara lamaran."

Penuturan Vincent seakan terdengar mengambang di kepalanya. Telinganya justru memproses ulang suara-suara semu ketika dirinya dan Ciel bersama dalam kamar ini.

"Kau tahu apa yang diucapkan anakku, Michaelis?"

Ah, Vincent tak pernah memanggilnya seperti ini sebelumnya. Sebastian tahu dirinya, mungkin memang pantas untuk dibenci.

"Dia menolak lamaran tersebut, dengan alasan yang menyinggung-nyinggung namamu!" suara Vincent meninggi dan semakin bergetar. "Alois Trancy, putra tunggal keluarga yang dijodohkan dengan anakku, tak bisa menerima."

"Anakku tak akan mati jika saja ia tidak menyebutkan namamu!"

Salahkah kalau sekarang ia tengah tersenyum, ketika memori itu kembalu berputar lambat dalam ingatannya seperti potongan film singkat yang terputus-putus? …Ah, tunggu. Mungkinkah ini yang orang-orang sebut kenangan sebelum meninggal…?

Ia bertanya-tanya apa Ciel juga melihat hal yang serupa…?

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, Michaelis? Saat timah panas itu menembus kepala anakku, membuatnya tewas seketika di depan mataku?" lanjut Vincent.

Bahkan dari posisinya sekarang, Sebastian dapat melihat kilatan logam perak, sebuah pistol kecil yang kini tengah diisi ulang pelurunya dan ditarik pelatuknya.

Detik berikutnya, Sebastian merasakan moncong dingin pistol itu kontak langsung dengan ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Masalah tidak selesai di sini, Michaelis." Kata Vincent. "Alois Trancy, setelah membunuh putraku, ia memintaku untuk membunuh orang bernama _Sebastian Michaelis_ yang disebut-sebut anakku di akhir hayatnya itu. Aku sudah bersiap jika diriku akan dicatat sebagai pembunuh. Istriku juga meninggal tak lama setelah putraku karena sakit keras dan stres berat. Aku sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang."

Sebastian menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Duka dan kerinduan bercampur satu di dalam sana. Tinggal satu sentakan kecil di ujung jari dan timah panas itu juga akan menembus kepalanya.

Haruskah ia merasa senang dirinya akan mati dengan cara yang sama dengan orang yang dicintainya?

"Ciel…" Sebastian berbisik lembut, membuat Vincent tersentak. "Di saat terakhir, apa yang ia katakan tentang diriku?"

Tanpa menoleh pun, Sebastian bisa merasakan aura dendam dan kebencian dari pria di belakangnya. "KAU TIDAK PERLU TAHU ITU!"

-_trek!_

Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun, Sebastian merasa dirinya sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

..

..

_Karena aku merasa ada benang merah yang menghubungkan kami_

_Karena aku merasa ia lebih hangat dari matahari_

_Karen aku tak pernah menyesal sudah bertemu dengannya_

_Karena aku tahu cinta kami tak mengenal waktu yang tak mengenal toleransi_

_Karena aku tak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dia_

_Sebastian Michaelis_

_Hanya dia yang aku cintai_

.

.

.

_DOR!_

_-bruk._

* * *

><p><em>Tersebutlah desa kecil yang indah.<em>

_Yang kata para pengunjung merupakan jalan pintas menuju surga._

_Yang dulu pernah menjadi saksi bisu_

_Sepasang bahagia menjalin cerita_

_Yang juga menjadi saksi _

_Akhir kisah yang ditulis oleh takdir_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Nah lho, kenapa jadi depresif begini? Gaje sangat deh. Ngerasa nggak sih kalau fic ini berasa kayak sinetron abal-abalan gitu? == Ginilah jadinya kalau saya ngetik di waktu galau, main nyomot fandom tetangga pula...

Daripada readers ngasih flame yang nggak berguna, gimana kalau kasih saya kritik dan saran yang membangun saja? Biar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lain waktu~

Salam,

Shinju.


End file.
